Bookkeeping and accounting is normally a tedious and time-consuming work, whereas all the data has to be entered correctly into the bookkeeping database. Especially for smaller companies, this work is also normally done by people not specialised in this type of tasks, which raise a need for further education etc. Further, there is always a risk of incorrectness, such as erroneous data entries, miscalculations etc. This in turn makes the audit process more difficult and expensive.
It is therefore a need for an easier and more convenient way of handling bookkeeping and accounting, and preferably in an automatic or semi-automatic manner.